A Beautifully Dangerous Encounter
by SapphireYuki-Sama
Summary: What happens when Yuki's old boyfriend comes back to keep his promise to her, to come back to her, the only problem is... he's dead. What happens when she has to choose between her old boyfreind or Sonic. No Flames please
1. Ch 1: Daisuke and Yuki

**Summary:** What happens when an old friend stops by to visit Yuki to keep his promise to her, the only problem is... He died 2 years ago.

------

Chapter 1: Visiting an old friend

We see that the sky is sunny and beautiful in Cartoonmania, and then we see a house, which was colored a light orange color. the camera zooms in a open window, and the curtains were moving by the breeze. A small figure is seen still sleeping on the bed, the covers were covering the person. The alarm clock next to her bed rang, a arm extended out of the sheets and turned off the alarm. The arm then gets back under the sheets, that is until three little guardians removed the sheets from the person.

The first guardian had a white strapped shirt underneith a blue blouse, her hair was light blue, her eyes were emerald green, she had a white mini-skirt, and white sandals. She had a hair clip shaped as a wind and a small swirl sign on it. This guardian was known as Sora, which means "Sky"

The second guardian had a light purple ballerina dress, a light pink ribbon around her waist with a white flower buroach, she has two golden bracelets, light brown hair, pink ballerina shoes, yellow eyes, and a pink ribbon tied around her hair. She had a hair-clip shaped as a ribbon, which was pink. Thie guradian was known as Hana, which means "flower"

The third and last guardian has long snow-white hair, pink eyes, a long yellow sweater, inderneith was a yellow shirt, dark blue jeans, and yellows converse with white shoe laces. She has a yellow hair-clip which was shapped as the sun. This guardian was known as Sakura, which means "Cheery blossom"

"C'mon Yuki! You're going to be late for class!" Sora said as she pulled a small strand of hair of her owner, who was known as Yuki.

Yuki was half-asleep, her head buried in her pillow. She has long raven hair, light purple eyes, a white shirt, and pink pajama pants. She is the daughter of Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. She is SapphireYuki-Sama, but people just called her Yuki Bunny for short.

"Oh dear, you think she's dead?" Hana asked, Sakura just shrugged. Yuki got up from her bed, she went over to her window and was almost blinded by how the sun was. She smiled, and help up her hand so that her hand's shadow would cover her eyes from the sun.

"Wow! Today's such a beautiful day!" She said, Sora giggled.

"Yuki, you better hurry, before you're late!" Hana said, and pointed to the clock, which read 7:45.

"Oh no! I'd better hurry!" She said, and with that, she grabbed her school uniform from her closet and headed toward the bathroom.

Sakura had a small smile, Sora just laughed, and Hana giggled.

"Maybe we should buy her a louder alarm clock." Sora smirked.

"Still, I doubt she'll wake up on time." Hana giggled, Sakura nodded. A few minutes later, Yuki enters her room with her school uniform on. It was a white sailor-like shirt with the tie being blue, a light blue miniskirt, and brown school shoes.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she was combing her hair up in a high pony tails with a white ribbon.

"Why do I feel as i'm forgetting something?" She asked herself, and her eyes widened when she saw the reflection of the calender, which was marked August 8, 2009. When her hair was tied, her hands slid down to her sides, her bangs were covering her eyes.

Her Charas notice this and exchanged worried looks. They floated next to their friend.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Sakura asked, conserned for her.

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you sick?" Sora asked

"Oh My! That means she has to skip school! That's not good!" Hana said "Don't worry Yuki, I'll go and make you some soup, maybe it'll help you"

Hana was about to leave the room, but then herd Yuki's voice say "I-It's not that, I'm not sick."

Her Charas were confused, if she wasn't sick, then what was wrong with her? Yuki got her school bag from her bed, and started to walk out of her room, but before she did, her eyes were visable again, she turned and smiled at her Charas. They knew that she was giving them a weak smile.

"Don't worry girls, I'm fine. Now, C'mon, we better hurry up or I'll belate for school." She said, and then walked out of her room. Her Chara shrugged, and followed after her. Lola was downstairs, making scrambled eggs. When she saw her daughter, she smiled.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She joked, but then noticed when her daughter didn't laugh or even sracked a small smile. She was too busy thinking than listening to her daughter.

"Yuki?" She asked, snapping her duaghter out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Sorry Mother. Good morning. Where's Dad?" She asked as she grabbed a toast from a plate.

"Oh, He's off with Daffy again." Lola laughed, her daughter cracked a small laugh.

"Well, I'd better get going." She said, her charas were inside their eggs, which were inside her bag. Lola then remembered what was bothering Yuki, and was about to call for her, but she had already left.

"August Eight... Poor Yuki, if only I could help her." Lola sighed, not liking seeing her daughter like that.

------

The school bell rang, and Yuki was running for it, hoping she could get inside before they closed the gate. Just as they were about to close it, Yuki slipped through the gates on time. The priciple smiled, when he saw a panting Yuki.

"Looks like you made it through another close call Yuki." He said. Yuki looked up to see man with short brown hair, green emerals eyes, glasses, and a gray buisness suit.

"Oh, Good morning principal Kinimoto." She greeted. (He's from CardCaptor Sakura)

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?" He smiled.

"Somewhere... else?" She thought and then it struck her, and ran towards her classroom "Class! Bye Principle Kinimoto!"

The principle just laughed as he watched one of the students run towards class. Once she was inside the building, he smiled sadly, realizing what day it is today.

_'Yuki, I know how you feel to loose someone you love.'_ He thought and looked up at the sky _'Right... Nadeshiko?'_

He then pictured a beautiful woman with long black waivy hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and a yellow dress, this was Nadeshiko, his wife.

------

Yuki made it into her classroom before the bell rung, everyone started to sit down on their asigned seats. Yuki sat down next to a boy that was about her age.

"Another close call, right Yuki?" He smiled.

"Max, please. This happens every day! If only my alarm clock was much more louder!" Yuki said, and her friend known as Max laughed. He and Yuki were freinds since the start of middle school. He was known to be the son of Goofy, one of the most funniest guys around.

The teacher entered the room, and class began, Her first subject was math, which she wasn't so great on, but was able to understand. Max noticed when Yuki was spacing out, looking down at her desk, with a unwritten fresh page of a notebook and a pen in hand. The teacher noticed this and was about to call on her, but then noticed what day it was today, and left her alone. Her grade was a B anyways, so it was alright if she didn't pay attention... only for today. Class ended, everyone started to head for lunch.

"Hey, Yuki. C'mon! We better hurry up, before our table's taken again." A classmate/friend said to the distracted author. Her friend has pink hair tied in a pony tail, pink eyes, and had the same kind of school uniform she was wearing.

"Y-You know what, I don't fel like lunch right now Amu." Yuki said "You guys can go ahead."

With that, Yuki grabbed her school bag and walked out of the classroom, her classmates and friends had a worried look.

------

Yuki was up at the school roof, which nobody comes up to anymore, so it was a great place for her to be alone. She was leaning against a wall, her arms around her legs. She hears the door open for the entrance to the roof, and was startled. Three of her friends walked up to her and surrounded her.

One of them has strawberry blonde hair tied in a high pony tail, gray blue eyes, glasses, and had the same school uniform, except that her skirt was a little longer. She is Erinbubble92 Aka Erin Dennis.

The other girl has short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and also had the same school uniform, except that her tie color was red. She is Alyssalioness Aka Alyssa Kyle.

The last one has brown hair, ginger brown eyes, glasses, and has the same school uniform except her skirt was white. She is Cmara Aka Carly Foster.

"Hi guys!" She smiles "What's going on?"

"I think we should be asking you that question." Alyssa said and satd down to her left.

"W-What are you talking about?" She was confused

"What's wrong with you today?" Erin asked and sat down to her right.

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me." Yuki replied.

"That's not true Yuki. Don't lie to us." Carly sat infront of her.

"I-I'm not lying." Yuki replied. All of a sudden, her Charas, Alyssa's Charas, Erin Charas, and Carly's Chara pop out of their owner's bag.

"You are so!" Taffy, Carly's Chara, said.

"Don't worry Yuki-Chan, you can tell us." Amai, Erin's chara, said

"We just want to help you." Kelina, Alyssa's chara, said

Sakura got ontop of Yuki's head, Sora go ton her left shoulder, while Hana took the other shoulder. Yuki smiled, and looked down at the floor, sadly. She didn't want to remember... how she suffered... and their promise.

"I-I can't!" She cried out, tears running down her cheek. She pulled her her legs closer to her chest, not wanting to show her friends she was crying.

"Yuki?" She herd a soft male voice. She lifted her head to see a yellow fox with two tails. He is Miles 'Tails' Prower, but they call him Tails. then she saw a black hedgehog, he is known as Shadow the Hedgehog

"Oh, Hi Tails, Shadow." She smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"I-I" She couldn't speak, so she got up and ran out of the roof.

"Yuki, Wait!" Her Charas said as they ran after her.

Erin, Alyssa, Carly, Tails, Shadow, and their charas looked worried.

------

During the whole school time, Erin and her freinds didn't see a sign of Yuki anywhere. After school, Max and Roxanne were waiting for Yuki at the front gate, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Max!" Carly ran towards him "Where's Yuki?"

"I don't know, Me and Roxanne have been waiting for quite a while for her." He answered.

"We were kind of thinking you knew where she was." Roxanne added.

"No. Neither Me or Erin have seen her. Not since lunch anyways." She said. Erin, Alyssa, and Tails walked up to their friends. Max thought, and then had an idea.

"Say, does anybody have the date of today?" He asked. Erin looked at her wrist watch, and it told the date.

"Oh, it's August 8." She said. Max took a step backward, before teling them what was going on.

"You might find her at the graveyard, you should check it." Max said "C'mon Roxy, I'd better take you home before your dad gets angry at me. Bye guys."

And with that, Max and Roxanne left, leaving their friends behind. They decided to follow his advice, and headed towards the graveyard. When they arrived, they saw a a figure crouching next to a tombstone. They looked more closely and saw it was Yuki, but she had changed into a black dress and her hair was let down.

They ran towards her, and noticed that she was placing white roses on the tombstone. Erin was able to read the tombstone, which said

"Here lies Daisuke Saitama, may he rest in peace. 1995-2007" (A/N: OC) Erin read, wondering what Daisuke meant to Yuki. They slowly walked over to her, who was crying. Erin crouched down, and hugged Yuki, comforting her. Yuki just kept on crying, knowning that they would hav find her sooner or later.

"Do you want to talk?" Alyssa asked, Yuki stopped crying and nodded. She took out a picture from her bag, and handed it to Carly. Everyone surrounded Carly and took a look at the photo, it revealed a boy who looked around his 14, he has brown hair, a red bandana, white shirt, and Light blue eyes. Next to him was a version of 14 year old Yuki, who was wearing a green shirt, and her hair was down, she still had her bunny ears.

"Woah, who is he?" Erin asked.

"H-He was my boyfriend, Daisuke." She replied, and everyone gasped "H-He died in a car accident."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, it's not like you coused the accident." A voice said from behind. Erin and her friends turned to see a blue Hedgehog. He is Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Y-You don't get it." Yuki said and turned away from them, and started to explain.

Yuki and Daisuke were boyfriend and girlfriend when they were thirteen. He was a kind and smart student, and was shy around girls. He tutored Yuki in math, and that's how it all started. Yuki developed feelings for him, and so did he, but they were afraid of telling one another. After a little help from Amu, they confesed and from that day on, they were a couple. Bugs didn't like Daisuke at first, he wasn't ready to let his little girl date, she was too young. Daisuke proved himself worthy of Yuki's love, and Bugs decided to trust him.

One day, Daisuke was leaving for camp with some of his friends, but Yuki didn't want him to go, but he made her a promise that she knows that he can never keep.

----Flashback----

It was starting to rain, the clouds were a dark gray color. Yuki was just outside Daisuke's house, who was entering and leaving the house to pack his stuff in his dad's car.

"Daisuke, please don't go!" 14 year old Yuki said "I don't want you to go!"

"Yuki, I have to, I promised Max that I would go to his camping trip." Daisuke said as he put his tent inside the car.

"It's just that-" She began, but was cut off.

"Don't worry Yuki, this weather isn't that bad." He said, as he entered his house again, he was followed by his girlfriend.

"I-It's not that, it's just that..." She blushed and looked down at the floor. He noticed this and smiled.

"Yes?" He teased as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well... I was kinda hoping... we could spend summer... you know... together." She blushed a deeper shade of red, and looked deep into his eyes. When she finished her sentence, he blushed too. He thought about something, and then smiled.

"How about this, I spend just a week with the guys, and then I come back here, and be all yours." He teased, causing her to blush more. She hugged him, tears of joy running down her cheek.

"Really?" She asked

"I promise... I promise that I'll come back, to see you. And that's a promise I intend to keep" He whispered to her, and hugged her back. Both then looked deep into eachother's eyes, and kissed, unknowing that his mother had just taken a picture.

"You should hurry up and leave, the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you'll be back." She laughed, as did he.

Yuki and Daisuke's mother waved good-bye as the car started to drive off.

"Yuki? Do you want something to drink?" His mother asked.

"Thank you, but I'd better go home, before my dad freaks out." Both girls laughed, and with that, she walked home.

------ Hours later------

Yuki was drawing in her desk, where there was a picture of Daisuke and herself. She smiled when she saw it. All of a sudden, a huge thunder was herd. The lights went off for a little while, but then turned back on.

"Yuki! are you okay?" She herd her father yell, who was worried for his daughters well being.

"Yeas, I'm fine Daddy." Yuki exited her room, and walked down to the living room. Her mother and father were just walking up the stairs, but then headed down when they saw Yuki comming down. Lola changed the channel from the T.V in the living room to the news. Scarlet Garcia was the news lady, and was inside a hospital, Yuki didn't like the feeling about this, she didn't know why.

"Breaking news, a huge Lightning was heard from miles away, cutting off lighting for a short while." She said "In related news, a blue car was hit by the lightning. he car contained two people inside, a older male, and a young male."

Yuki didn't like the feeling that this story was giving, but she prayed with all her heart it wasn't the blue car that Daisuke and his dad drived off to.

"We have just recived information reguarding who they are, The older male is name Aoi Saitama." She siad, Yuki's heart skipped a beat "The other, a young male, Daisuke Saitama."

His name echoed in her head, and a tear fell from her cheek to he floor.

"N-No... This, this isn't true... It can't be true!" She yelled, Lola and Bugs hugged their daughter. But she pushed them away, and ran out the door, not caring it was raining.

"Yuki! Come back! It's too dangerous!" Bugs yelled.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I have to see him!" And with that, she ran towards the hospital, as fast as her feet could carry her.

------At the hospital-------

Yuki entered the hospital, and then ran towards the front desk, the nurse was surprised to see the girl soaking wet.

"Daisuke Saitama, what room is he in?" She asked.

"Room 203, but I can't let anybody other than family in." The nurse said.

"P-Please! You have to let me in!" She cried "I have to see him, he's my whole life. Please!"

The nurse looked deep into the girl's eyes, and saw the sadness in her eyes. She smiled and said "But... since you look desperate, why not."

Yuki thanked her and ran off to find the room. When she found room 203, she let out a deep breath before opening the door slowly and entering.

Inside the room, she found a bandadged up Daisuke, but his eyes, and parts of his face were still visable. She walks next to him, and takes his hand, making sure not to hold it too tightly.

"Daisuke... please don't leave me..." She whispered in his ears, a small tear runs down her cheek and falls onto his cheek, making his eye slowly open. He sees her crying and using his other arm, he wiped the tear from her cheek. She was taken by surprise.

"Y-Yuki.. don't cry... please... smile.. for me." He cracked a small smile.

"I-I can't... not with you like this..." She chocked out.

"Yuki, I want you to know that... You were the greatest friend... and girlfreind I could have ever asked for..." He whispered. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek again.

"There's that smile..." He managed to say his eyes were closing slowly "G...Good-bye... Yuki... I... love y..ou..."

He smiled and his hearts beat was no more, Yuki grips his hand tighter. She was crying full force.

"No, No!" She yelled "You can't leave me! Daisuke! Please come back! Please!" She yelled, her other hand gripping his shirt by the chest area. She saw that he had a smile in his face, but wasn't moving.

"Daiskue! DAISUKE!!!" Her voice echoed throught out the hospital

------End of flashback------

"Yuki..." Erin whispered.

"Come to think of it... Maybe I should have told him to stay... then he wounldn't have to leave forever." She cried "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have told him to go!"

Carly looked sadly at her, Alyssa shed a tear, Erin was holding back her tears, Tails started to cry, and Sonic went over to hug her.

"This isn't your fault, Yuki." He told her "You didn't know."

Yuki smiled a little, and hugged him back. She said "Thank you."

It was already night, The sky was filled with stars, and it was a little chilly. Yuki got up, and said "We should get going, it's late as it is."

"I'll walk you home." Sonic said.

"Thank you, but can I have a moment alone?" She asked, everyone decided to leave her alone and left. Yuki smiled at the tombstone.

"Daisuke, I love you... I just hope that you were here right now." She said, looked up at the sky, a shooting star passed by. She closes her eyes, and held her hands together, making her look like she was praying.

_"I wish... I wish I could see Daiskue just one last time... To tell him how much I still love him..."_ She thought, but knew her wish would never come true.

She starts to walk, and sees her friends by the gate entrance, smiling and waving at her. She smiles and starts to run. Just as she was leaving the graveyard, she turned, smiled and thought _'Good night... Daisuke'_

------

I hope you liked it, Next chapter: Vacation. please review!


	2. Ch 2: Vacation

**Summary:** What Happens when an old friend stops by to visit Yuki to keep his promise to her, the only problem is.... He died 2 years ago

------

Chapter 2: Vacation

"What?" Yuki asked, she was on the phone with Erin. She was in her room, drawing some pictures and wrighting on her journal.

"Since tomorrow is the last day of school, I gathered the whole team to agree for a great vacation stop." Erin said, who was in her room, watching T.V.

"Well, I hope you guys have a great time." Yuki smiled.

"Yuki! I know you're not a member of Team AToons, but we all talked and we want you to come." Erin said.

"I-I don't know." Yuki replied "Shouldn't you be worried about your enemy, what was his name again?... Collector?"

"We haven't herd anything from him so far, so I doubt he'll show up." Alyssa said as she joined in the conversation, she was in the living room, studying for a test she was going to have tomorrow.

"I don't know, I still think it's a bad idea." Yuki replied.

"Hey, don't worry. If he does show up, we'll give it to him!" Carly joined in the phone conversation. She was in her room, which was a bit noisy considering that Bloo was in it.

"I might have to talk to my parents about it." Yuki said "But I think I can convince them to let me go, they'll also be gone the whole summer, working on this new movie he's making."

"What's the movie about?!" Alyssa asked, wanting to know.

"I can't say. They didn't tell me." Yuki replied.

"Yuki! we're leaving!" Her mother's voice was herd downstairs.

"Oh, hold on girls, I'll be right back." She ran downstairs and left the phone on her desk. Lola and Bugs were downstairs, with luggage in hand.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, we're not getting you a kitty." Lola laughed.

"It's not about that.... But a kitty woud make a great present for my 17th birthday." Yuki smiled "Anyways, Erin and her freinds are planning to go somewhere for the entire summmer break, and I was wondering... can I go?"

"I-I don't know Yuki, something might happen to you." Bugs said.

"Please Daddy? I promise it'll be safe, besides, I can look out for myself." Yuki hugged her father. The cab driver outside blew the car's horn, as a signal to hurry up.

"Well, what do you think?" Lola asked Bugs, who was thinking. He then remembered how depresed she was yesterday, and din't want to see her like that the entire summer. He smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Just promise me two thing. You'll be very carefull" He hugged her tighter "And you won't marry until your 64."

"Bugs!" Lola snapped

"Oh, I meant 70." He smiled, and he was dragged off by his wife.

"Don't worry Yuki. you can go. And ignore that last request from your father." Lola said "Bye!"

"Bye!" Yuki waved, her father was still rambling on and on how it was bad to have a marriage too soon. The car drove off into the night, leaving Yuki all alone, or atleast that's what she thought. From behind a tree, a shadow was seen, but she didn't see it. She ran upstairs and began her conversation with her friends again.

"Well, they said it was a great idea." Yuki said, and her freinds cheered.

"Is it just me or did I hear that your dad doesn't want you to marry until your 70?" Carly asked, and Yuki blushed.

"Well, that's my dad for you." She sweatdropped and smiled

"Looks like we're going to have to have to put your wedding on hold Yuki, too bad. And Sonic was looking forward to it." Erin teased, making Yuki blush.

"E-Erin! I don't think of him like that!" She replied.

"Why not? He's so cute!" Alyssa said

"Well, that's your opinoin Aly-chan. The truth is-" She was cut off by Carly.

"You're head over heels for him!"

"Carly! Even if it was true, He wouldn't feel the same way." Yuki blushed, and then herd a noise by the tree next to her window. She could have marked it down as the wind just rattling the leaves, but tonight wasn't that cold.

"Yuki? Is something wrong?" Erin's voice was herd on through the other line. Yuki put down her phone and walked over to her window. She opened it, and treid to see if it was only her imagination playing tricks on her. She looked around the big tree to see if fhe could see anything, but there was nothing particular about her tree. She was about to close her window, but then someone was hanging upside down, and popped right infront of her. He was a silver colored hedgehog, He is Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hey there, Yuki." He greeted, making her jump abit.

"Silver! You startled me." Yuki smiled as she walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. Silver entered her room, and sat down on her bed.

"Sorry girls, it was just Silver." Yuki said, and her freinds giggled.

"Oh, just Silver huh?" Erin asked, in a teasing manner.

"W-what are you trying to say?" Yuki asked, knowing she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"C'mon Yuki! You have to figure these things out!" Alyssa said "Silver just snuck into your room!"

"Yeah? So?" Yuki replied.

"Hello! Only an idiot would sneek into a girl's room!" Erin said "An idiot... in love!"

Silver was able to hear the conversation she was having and blushed, Yuki's cheeks turned pink.

"Erin! That's not true!" Yuki shouted "Right Carly?"

"Krrkrr Sorry! Krkrkr im going krkrkr through a tunnel krkrkr i'm lossing you Krkrkr" Carly said, Yuki just sweatdropped.

"Carly! if you're going to do that, atleast make it sound real!" Yuki said.

"Well, we better leave the two lovebirds alone, right girls?" Alyssa said.

"Bye, Yuki. Good luck!" Erin laughed and hung up.

"Erin!" Yuki shouted

"See ya tomorrow at school." Carly said

"Right... see ya Carly..." Carly hung up.

"Bye-Bye!" Alyssa said.

"Laters Alyssa" Yuki said, and hung up.

She took a silent breath in before talking to Silver.

"Is there something you want to talk about? You know, if you came any earlier, my dad would have probably seen you. If he would have seen you, you'd be pushing daisies right now." She laughed and sat down next to him.

"Well, no. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Your freind, Erin, told me about... Daisuke." He slowly said, and looked over at Yuki, who's bangs were covering her eyes.

"Oh, that. well... I'm fine now." She replied. Her Charas then got out from their eggs and surrounded them.

"Woah! Since when did Silver get here?" Sora asked, Sakura just shrugged.

"Oh! This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet! How Romeo snuck to Juliet's balcony, and each proclaimed their love!" Hana said "Except Yuki doesn' have a balcony, Silver hasn't confesed yet... and we're talking in normal english."

"H-Hana." Yuki looked up at her chara, blushing, and her eyes were visable, Silver also blushed, but turned away so nobody could see. Hana laughed, she was such a tease when it came to love.

"Don't worry Silver, I'm alright." Yuki smiled at him, and didn't notice she had placed her hand on top of his.

"Say, you wouldn't mind comming with me on vacation, would you?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"I'll talk to Erin. I can ask her if there's room for one more." She answered.

"Then that would be great." he replied, before she knew it, she was hugging him. Sora smiled, Sakura just watched, and Hana was giggling. He was taken by surprise, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She noticed what she had done, and had let go of him, blushing madly.

"Oh, Silver. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She answered.

"I-It's alright." He answered, hoping that the hug could have lasted for just a few minutes. Before he knew it, he realized that he slowly moving his head towards her. She was stunned, too stunned to react.

_'W-What's he doing?!'_ She thought in surprise, unaware that somebody was watching and had left. He stopped himself, and just got up from her bed and walked over to her window.

"Sorry about that." He said, afraid to look back at her.

"It's alright. You're leaving?" She asked.

"I'd better, you have to get some sleep for tomorrow, you have school, don't you?" He said and jumped on the tree by her window. She walked over to her window, and smiled.

"Well, Good night Silver." she smiled, and then she recieved a small peck on the cheek.

"Good night Yuki." He said and left, running through out the dark streets. Yuki had smile on her face, but when she closed her window and left her room, she leaned against the outside of her door and looked worried.

_'Please be careful Silver... Or I might fall in love with you...'_ She thought, and entered the bathroom.

------ Erin's house------

Erin was on her bed, watching one of her favorite T.V. shows, she turned off her T.V. and was about to get ready for bed, but then she herd a knock on her window. She looked over to her window and saw it was her bother-like freind, Sonic. By the look on his face, she knew he wasn't bringing good news. She walked over and opened her window, Sonic got in, and sat down by her bed.

"Sonic? What's worng?" She asked.

"Not what, but who." He replied, anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"Silver!" He shouted, but made sure it wasn't too loud, her parents were still awake.

"What about him?is he hurt? Did something bad happen to him?" She asked, worried about him.

"No, but something bad will happen to him after I'm through with him!" He replied, his hands curled up in a fist.

"Again, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"I was going over to see if Yuki was alright, but she was doing better than alright!" He said, and brought his legs closer to his chest.

"Last I checked, she said Silver was with her." Erin said, making Sonic even mad.

"That's the problem! I was about to enter her room when I saw him inside her room already." He explained "I happen to stop by when the two were k-k" He tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't. Erin tried to understand what he was saying.

"He was about to k--k-kiss her!" He was able to say. Erin couldn't believe her ears, was yuki really falling for him?

"Brother, are you sure about this? What if you just got the wrong message." She said.

"Oh, it was as clear as the sun!" He shouted.

"Have you gottten her side of the story?" Erin asked.

"Why should I? So she could tell me how marvelous he was?!" He said

"No, maybe nothing happened." She replied, trying to calm him down, and it worked, he calmed down.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I misunderstood." He said "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Can't you just go ask her yourself in person?" Erin asked

"I don't think that would be wise, what if I lose my cool again?" He smirked, she smiled and handed him her phone.

"I'll leave you alone, good luck." She said and left her room. He took in a deep breath before dialing her number.

------ Yuki's room------

Yuki entered her room, white a light purple shirt, and purple pajama pants. Her hair was done in a braid, and tied with a purple ribbon. She herd her phone ring, and checked the caller ID, It said "Erinbubble92". She wondered why she was calling her. Her Charas were already asleep indside their little eggs.

"Hey Erin. What's up?" She asked as she picked up the phone, the other line was silent for a moment, but then a male voice answered.

"Uh, Yuki?" He said, she recognized that voice anywhere.

"Oh, Hi Sonic!" She smiled "What are you doing with Erin's phone?"

"Uh, I was visiting her, and decided to talk to you about something." He said, in a low tone.

"Really? What about?" She asked

"Erin told me that... Silver was in your room..." He said.

"He was! He was just checking if I was alright." She smiled.

"Right. That was why I decided to check on you, to see that he wasn't trying anything funny." He explained "And I happen to stop by on the scene when he was trying to K-K-"

"He was trying to what?" She asked, making sure her phone wasn't getting bad reception.

"K-kiss you." He stuttered, Yuki froze up "So I need to know, do you really like him?"

"W-what?! No!" Yuki yelled "I don't like him like that, he's just a friend."

"Liar." He simply said.

"I'm not lying!'" She sounded close to tears "Besides, why do you care?"

"Well it's just that I-" He was cut off.

"It was bad enough you called me late at night, but it feels even worse when your closest friend doesn't have faith in you."

"No, Wait! Yuki! The truth is, I really L-" He was cut off again.

"I-I'm so sorry... but I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry. Good night." She hung up, and started to cry.

------ Erin's room------

He hung up the phone and placed it on her bed. He felt bad, knowing that he could never become for than just frieds with the girl he loves.

_'It feels worse when your __**closest friend**__ doesn't have faith in you'_ He repeated those words in his head, wondering what he ment to her.

Sonic:** I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush**

**Cause the posibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me, just too much, just too much**

He looks outside Erin's window, and up in the sky, only a two stars were seen, and one of them shone brightly.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're alone**

**All that can be, where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we're hanging, spending time girl?**

**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**

Erin was about to enter her room, but then herd singing. She opened the door closely and watched what he was doing. She was worried, wondering if her brother was alright.

**See it's a chance we gotta take**

**Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever**

**Do you ever think when you're all alon**

**All that we can be, where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

He leaves her room, and starts to walk the streets. Erin watches as he leaves, and prays that he would feel better tomorrow. With that, She turned off her light, and went to bed.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**all I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mezmerized**

**And I just got to know**

He's just outside Yuki's window, she was looking up at the sky, but what he wanted to know is what she was thinking about.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**

**am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

Yuki closes her window and turns off her light, she didn't notice him.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Gooing away**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

He runs off, he didn't notice that she realized he was there. She looked sadly and leaned again a wall.

"W-What am I to him?" She asked herself, and decided that she should ask him. She got on her bed, and looked at the picture of herself and Daisuke. She smiled as she picked it up.

"Oh Daisuke. What have I gotten myself into?" She giggled. She put the picture back in her desk, and fell asleep.

Outside, on the building across hers, a shadow was seen. It looked like a male, tall, and he was standing on the roof.

"Yuki, you'll be seeing me soon... Don't worry." He whispered, and with that, he walked away.

------

Who could this person be? Find out on the next chapter: You're back! Review please!


End file.
